


[C] Chilly Nights

by OneofWebs



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bestiality, Blow Jobs, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex with Sentient Animals, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:54:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneofWebs/pseuds/OneofWebs
Summary: It's just supposed to be a routine stop on their travels. It's cold and the place is relatively sheltered, so it's good enough for a camp and some dinner. It's good enough for something else, too, because what better way is there to stay warm thantogether?-or-Iorek and Lee fuck in the snow.
Relationships: Iorek Byrnison/Lee Scoresby
Kudos: 20





	[C] Chilly Nights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eternally_Damned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternally_Damned/gifts).



> NO i have not seen the new season i'm getting to it weary i already know too much

Already someplace cold, the large rock only provided shelter from the wind and little else. Still, it was the best place they could find on short notice, so they had chosen that exact location to plop down in the _snow_ , of all places, but it was better than being right out in the open. It wasn’t as if they had the time to find any sort of cave. Lee and Iorek had been traveling for nearly the whole of the day, it felt, and though Iorek specifically had a couple of extra feet to spare for the journey, they were both tired and ready to rest.

Iorek was the first to take his place, slumping down to the side the moment they reached the rock. He nearly pressed his back against it; only his armor kept him from getting truly comfortable, but if he was ready to lay down with it all still on, then that was his problem. Lee had other things in mind like dinner and a fire, something to keep them from freezing to death out here when the storm really picked up.

“Be great if you actually wanted to help,” Lee said. “But oh, I get it. Big, hulking beast can’t keep up—I get it.” He was already putting the fire together, anyway, and Iorek rarely helped with that. Thumbs or not, it was easier to let Lee mess with it.

“Stop your grumbling,” Iorek responded, a great huff as he did it.

Lee did _not_ stop his grumbling, but he grumbled far quieter about it than he had initially began. The fire was easy enough to get going, and after that, he started setting up other things. Something to cook with, the food they’d brought and an extra coat he could throw on the ground for Hester. He couldn’t go anywhere without her, after all, and it wouldn’t have been fair to make her sleep in the snow when _he_ was not going to be sleeping in the snow. Perks of having Iorek as his companion were, of course, the extra storage space. Iorek could carry a great deal for them when they had to walk.

Once the fire was roaring, a rather sizable one at that, Lee settled himself down on one of their bed pads to start their dinner cooking. The storm was picking up already, and if he wanted any chance of eating tonight, he was going to need to do it now. Still, there wasn’t any point in sitting by the fire and watching it cook, so once it was set up, it could watch itself. Lee, at that point, turned around so he could face Iorek instead, his back to the flame.

“Maybe want that armor off?” Lee asked. “Can’t be comfortable to sleep in. Besides,” he shrugged, “was kinda hoping you’d keep me warm tonight. Not so comfortable with the armor, you know.”

Iorek huffed though his nose. “Always thinking about yourself.”

“Yeah, well, what can I say?” Lee grinned. “Do you want the armor off, or no?”

“If it’ll keep you happy, sure.”

That wasn’t the answer Lee was expecting, but he brushed off his surprise and tried not to look shocked. Instead, he just pushed himself up to his feet and crossed the short distance between them. Iorek even shifted to make it an easier task, which didn’t always happen. Sometimes, he liked to make it difficult, even though Lee was offering to do something _nice_ for him. It wasn’t like Iorek couldn’t get in and out of his armor on his own; he’d done it before. Lee just liked to help. Liked to touch, maybe.

Lee ran his fingers through Iorek’s fur, first, just to feel him. It wasn’t exactly soft fur, coarse and long, but Lee spent his own ample amount of time just touching. _Petting_ Iorek, as it were, and Iorek liked it more than he would admit. He pressed against it, this deep, rumbling hum from his belly as the comfort really started to settle in. It was then Lee started to deal with the armor, because he’d come over here to take it off, not pet Iorek and find himself enjoying it, or anything.

One piece of armor at a time, Iorek went from looking like an armored bear to just a bear. He was content like that, too, his armor set off to the side and away from him. Meanwhile, Hester had made herself a nice little nest out of the old coat Lee kept for her, and she looked at them with as much disbelief as a rabbit’s face could muster. Both Lee and Iorek looked at this armor thing like some intricate, delicate ritual, but Hester saw right through it and just _scoffed_.

“Food’s about to burn,” she said, catching Lee’s attention. He pulled his hands from Iorek’s fur quickly, turning his attention back to the fire.

When he sat back down with food, having given Iorek his fair share of the meal, Lee sat a bit closer to Iorek than he’d been. The fire was nice and all, but nothing was better than the warmth of another being, and Iorek was incredibly warm. He was big, covered in fur, and just the beat of his heart often was enough to lure Lee off to sleep on the coldest of nights. Warm nights too, of course, but it was always harder to sleep in the blasting cold.

“Storm’s starting soon,” Iorek said. “Probably want to eat faster than that.”

“I’ll eat on my own time, thank you very much,” Lee said back, and Iorek’s response was a fond snort.

He finished his meal in two big gulps, but being his size made things like that easier. Once he was finished, he scooted back the rest of the way against the rock to make himself comfortable, settling down in such a way that it was _clear_ he was expecting Lee to join him soon. At the very least, it was the hope that Lee would and not try to sleep off the cold closer to the fire, instead. It wasn’t as if that had never happened before, though usually when it did, they were mad at each other.

Tonight had been nothing but peaceful, and their travel had been good: filled with fun chats and banter, as was their usual design. With the cold air setting in and the wind begin to pick up, the only place Lee really _should_ sleep was nestled up against Iorek. Iorek not only wanted him to, but the way that he laid down was an open invitation for whenever Lee was ready to settle down. He did, of course, take his own time eating, as he often did.

Lee finished his meal some ten minutes later, having spent half of the time looking through his journal to plot their next moves. Always ready for the next bit of adventure he was, but even Lee got tired. The settling of food in his stomach often did something to help with that. His bedroll was already laid out on the ground, but Iorek watched hopefully as Lee stood up instead of lying down. Lee turned as he stood so that he could face Iorek.

“Mind if I get up in there?” Lee asked, as if he hadn’t noticed how near eager Iorek was for him to do just that.

“If you want,” Iorek said, which left it to be Lee’s decision. Iorek wasn’t going to beg for him to come to bed or anything; this wasn’t even bed; it was just a dry spot of ground with a rock to block the wind because they couldn’t find better shelter. Iorek wasn’t expecting anything, either.

Still, Lee picked up his bed mat and moved it right up against Iorek’s belly. Once that was settled, Lee settled himself and laid right down, tucked up against Iorek where it was warm and pleasant. He pressed his back to Iorek’s body, using his arms as his pillow, and closed his eyes. All at once, Lee found he was warm, comfortable, but more than that, he actually felt _safe_. If harm did come to them here, Iorek would keep him out of it. Sleeping when safety was assured was so much easier, almost as if the temperature were normal.

“Goodnight,” Lee muttered, fully ready to sleep.

Iorek’s lack of response wasn’t exactly strange; sharing goodnight pleasantries wasn’t always something that they did, and when they did, it wasn’t usually something Iorek respond to with more than a huff or a grunt. Not exactly his style, Lee had always assumed. This response just lacked the usual grunt of affirmation, that he heard it and what not. Instead, it came with something entirely different. As pressed close as they were, it was almost inevitable that this was going to happen.

Still, Lee felt his face flush the moment Iorek moved against him. It wasn’t just shifting to get comfortable; it was, rather, a very deliberate move where Iorek rutted himself against Lee’s backside. Lee was rested down low enough that it worked. Despite Iorek’s obviously unaroused state, he had plans to change that, and that involved jerking his hips forward incessantly but with just enough finesse that Lee might like it, too.

“Iorek—”

“Not hearing stop,” Iorek muttered back, and the bastard had the audacity to sound sleepy.

“Wasn’t going to _say_ stop, just—right now?”

“No better time.”

Lee shuddered at the rumble in Iorek’s voice, and _fuck_ , if he wasn’t right. There wasn’t any better time. When else were they going to be stuck this close in an entirely isolated location? Maybe Hester was there, but so far, she hadn’t exactly noticed. She would pretty quickly, but even then, she wasn’t exactly a participant or an audience member. Besides that, it _felt_ nice. Lee wouldn’t deny himself that fact. Having Iorek moving against him, so clearly desperate to start something up, was an indescribable feeling.

“Keep us warm, at least,” Iorek rumbled, and that really was just the kicker.

It wasn’t as if Lee needed convincing or as if that were a particularly convincing line, it was just the thing that suddenly had Lee moving into action. He reached over to grab his bag, shifting through it desperately to find the oil. Once he found it, Lee laid back down and started working on his pants next. Iorek saw just how hurried Lee had turned, almost _eager_ , and the sight had him letting out this rumbling laugh that came across more like sudden pleasure than anything of mockery.

Lee didn’t care either way, too busy with himself to care about whatever was coming out of Iorek’s mouth. Once he got his pants down, Lee pushed his underwear away with it, shuddering at the sudden cold his flaccid cock faced.

“Really?” Hester suddenly piped up. “This _again_?” She sounded so beside herself at the scene before her, as if it were personally offensive.

“Nobody asked you,” Lee quipped.

Now that he was bare, Iorek moved faster against him, and it began to mean something. Lee could feel Iorek’s cock against him now, long and stiff against his backside. _Thick_ , too. Lee let out a low groan, helpless but to rut himself back against it.

“You boys have fun, then,” Hester said. She turned her back on them, burrowing herself into Lee’s old jacket instead of just lying on top of it like she normally did.

Once Hester was out of sight, Lee fumbled with the oil to get it out over his fingers. It was cold, and the faster they could get to this, the faster Lee would be warm again. That was a better excuse than actually being desperate to take Iorek’s cock in the middle of a churning snowstorm, but nobody was around to see it, anyway.

“Moving a little fast there,” Iorek commented.

“You started this,” Lee reminded. “Couldn’t keep your fucking dick to yourself.”

“Can’t blame me for trying, can you? I can certainly blame you for giving into it.”

Lee rolled his eyes, but whatever; Iorek could think whatever he wanted, and Lee would _do_ whatever he wanted. He moved quickly, hand between them and fingers down between his cleft where Lee just touched himself, first, spreading the oil over his hole. The first touch had him shuddering, which prompted Iorek to move in closer behind him. To keep him _warm_ —the sentiment was there, even if misguided, but Lee still had his laugh as he finally pressed his first finger inside of himself.

Although he wanted this to go quickly, Lee took his time with this first finger, working it in and out of himself at nice, leisurely pace. It wasn’t as if Iorek was denied anything if he worked slow, more than happy to keep up with his own antics of rutting along Lee’s backside. They bumped together, Iorek’s cock against Lee’s hand as he opened himself. That alone was enough to have Lee shuddering, losing his focus. He tried not to think too much about it but working a second finger into himself took _effort_.

The stretch had him groaning, pushing back against Iorek’s body for some support. Lee bucked his hips, rocking back against his fingers almost on instinct. With his free hand, he jolted down to grab at his cock and stroke himself, still only half-hard. Iorek, on the other hand, was achingly aroused. His cock was entirely exposed, engorged—heavy and hot against Lee’s hand as if Iorek really couldn’t just wait his turn. But he _had_ to. Lee could feel the size of Iorek’s cock, and it was all the more reason for him to focus on himself.

He spread his fingers, stretching himself open and moaning under the sudden feeling. His hand jolted, twisting inside of himself. Wanting this to go faster than it would wasn’t going to help, but Lee could feel just how desperate Iorek was behind him. It made him all the more desperate, so he moved his fingers faster, stretching himself just past that point of comfort before pulling away entirely to get more oil on his fingers. He went right back for himself, three fingers this time.

Lee grunted, closing his eyes tightly as he rutted himself back on his fingers. The stretch was there, just strong enough that he felt a quick burn of pain as his fingers sunk inside, but it went away soon enough. Soon enough that Iorek didn’t notice and certainly didn’t chide him for it, whether for hurting himself or being a bit desperate for their situation. He knew he was a bit desperate, but it was hard not to be with Iorek practically fucking him already, cock wet against his backside.

“Fuck,” Lee groaned. “Fucking quit that so I can focus.”

Iorek’s response was a rumbling laugh, and he most certainly did not stop. With each roll of Iorek’s hips, Lee could feel the wet press of his cock head, and it made him shiver. He kept his focus as best he could, spreading his fingers inside of himself and spreading them _deep_. With the oil there, the constant stretching, Lee found it easier and easier to work into himself, stretch his fingers apart. Each swipe of them had his breath hitching, and despite the chill around them, he found himself getting hot.

Lee squeezed down at the base of his cock, staving off those first signs of his orgasm before removing his hand all together. He grabbed into his bedroll instead, bracing himself as he started to really move his fingers. Instead of that slow, pointed pace where his only focus was stretching, Lee started to fuck himself instead. Pushed up on his elbow, he was braced to rut himself back against the feeling, groaning softly each time he managed the perfect angle.

Suddenly, Iorek moved, pushing himself up and bracing himself almost over top of Lee, his paw planted right in the ground out in front of him. Lee grabbed onto it, using Iorek’s leg as his grounding point instead of his own bedroll. He buried his fingers in the fur, squeezing tight where he had his grasp. At the same time, he pushed himself back, groaning as he speared himself deeper on his fingers, but groaning louder when he felt Iorek rutting against him.

“Really can’t fucking wait, can you?” Lee quipped, though he was breathless.

“Hard to,” Iorek admitted right back. He sounded like he meant it, too, like he was just as wrecked already from so little. Scents lingered between them that Lee couldn’t pick up on, but that had Iorek practically overcome. Such sweet, fervent smells that told him just how ready Lee was, and still he had to wait.

Lee just rested back against Iorek’s body and tried not to take that one to heart. It was hard not to, because Iorek seemed to be just as desperate as he sounded, still rutting uselessly against Lee while Lee finished those last few moments to himself. Fingers twisted, worked in deep before Lee finally conceded that he was ready. By then, his cock was achingly and red, precum pearling at the head, but he still paid himself no mind. Instead, he reached for the oil once more before managing the strength to push himself up.

Sitting was _weird_ , to say the least, but Lee swallowed down his discomfort and just focused. Focusing was all he could do, because if they moved too fast, this wasn’t going to end well. Finally getting a look at Iorek’s cock reminded Lee of that well enough, because it was thick and heavy, already dripping with precum. Lee felt his mouth water at the sight, and he swallowed hard. There’d been plenty of times he’d gotten his mouth on that massive thing, and despite never quite managing to take it all, Lee was still determined.

Lee couldn’t help himself. He was ready with the oil to wet Iorek’s cock and get on with it, but seeing it changed his mind entirely. Lee set the oil to the side and settled himself down, grasping the end of Iorek’s cock with one hand while the other brushed the fur from his stomach away. Iorek jolted immediately under the touch, groaning and shifting so he could try to see what was happening instead of just feel it.

“Lee, what are you _doing_?” Iorek rumbled.

“Shut up. You’ll like it,” Lee responded. He could have said what it was, but there wouldn’t have been any fun in that. Instead, he was just going to let Iorek feel what he did.

Lee got himself situated just right, then wasted not another second before getting his mouth on Iorek. In response, Iorek’s cock throbbed in his hold, a sudden jolt of pleasure right through him, as if that weren’t going to stroke Lee’s ego. He started to stroke right over Iorek’s base while he worked himself further down. First, just around the tip while Lee tongued over the dripping slit. He tasted Iorek, inching down to engulf the head of his cock. Iorek’s entire body moved with that, hips rocking forward to try and bury himself deeper into that sudden wet heat.

“Full of surprises,” Iorek chided, but he wasn’t about to say no to this.

He braced himself on the ground as Lee continued to take him, inch by inch, sinking down the length of his cock. Lee went as deep as he could go, nearly gagging as the head pressed against his throat. He stroked what he couldn’t reach, twisting his hand back and forth as he went. Feeling that weight in his mouth was enough that Lee’s own body reacted, prick twitching between his thighs in desperate need of attention, but he kept his free hand gripped in Iorek’s fur instead.

Lee willed himself to relax, letting himself be more than taken by the feeling of Iorek’s throbbing cock in his mouth. The more relaxed he got, the deeper he could go, and he managed another inch. The first feeling of his throat constricting had Iorek groaning, claws scraping through the ground.

“I still intend on fucking you tonight,” Iorek reminded, his voice a deep and pleasant reminder.

Lee shuddered and just kept going, his eyes now closed and his breath even once again. He squeezed at Iorek’s cock, not looking to get him off, just looking to see how much he could _take_. Each time he moved or shifted or groaned, he heard Iorek’s resounding reply. Nothing but pleasure. Nothing but pure want out of him the more Lee did, each extra centimeter he managed into his throat. Lee groaned around the weight in his mouth, and that was enough to have Iorek’s hips moving again.

That was too much, and Lee pulled back before he gagged again. It left him red in the face and panting, but Lee just continued to stroke Iorek’s cock for a moment as he rested against his body.

“Sorry,” Iorek muttered. “Just—”

“Good?” Lee smirked to himself. “Get it one day, big guy. For now—” Lee grabbed the oil again. “Guess we’ve earned this.”

With a good amount of oil squeezed into his palm, Lee tossed the bottle back at his bag and then leaned in, wrapping his hand around the thick of Iorek’s cock. He stroked the length of it, from the leaking tip right down to its sheath where the rest of him disappeared under heavy fur. Every swipe of his hand, Lee could feel how Iorek reacted to him. He could even see the heave of Iorek’s breath, and that went straight to his own cock. Pooling arousal suddenly heated in his hips, and Lee couldn’t scramble down fast enough.

Iorek’s cock was wet enough, and Lee wiped his hand off in the snow. He laid down on his pad again and shifted himself into just the right place. Iorek moved with him, because they were good at this. Practiced. Lee held himself open while Iorek rutted against him blindly, searching for that sweet spot where he could just slip right inside. Lee had to grab his cock and help guide him, but the same result came either way. The moment Iorek felt it, Lee’s stretched, open hole right at the head of his cock, he bucked himself forward.

It was always just like that: hard and fast and sudden. Lee’s breath caught in his throat, and he nearly gagged on air as Iorek fucked into him, but just like that they were moving. Both of them, just as desperate as the other, rutting back and forth.

Lee quickly found himself planted into his bedroll, Iorek moving over top of him and crowding him down against it. With this new position, Lee found his back arched and face planted into the bedroll, ass up in the air as Iorek moved into him. It was so much _deeper_ like this, and Lee groaned as Iorek really started to fuck him. It was all Lee could do to keep himself still, grappling onto Iorek’s ankles.

Iorek leaned down into him, his belly against Lee’s back, which would have been nice to _feel_ , but Lee hadn’t bothered with more than getting his bottoms on. Still, it wasn’t like they couldn’t touch. Iorek bowed his head, nudging into the side of Lee’s in a way that made him laugh.

“Fuck,” Lee groaned. “Going soft on me.”

“You wish,” Iorek growled and snapped his hips just to prove that was the opposite of what was happening. “Keep you right here the rest of the night if I have to.”

“You would be just that desperate for me, wouldn’t you?”

Iorek’s only response was a sudden, sharp jolt of his body that sent Lee moving forward and gasping. That was Iorek’s new pace, something hard and almost impossible to hold up against. Lee shook underneath the onslaught, his thighs trembling from the effort it took to keep himself up, keep himself _steady_. Iorek pounded against him, bodies slapping together and pulling apart with these obscene, wet noises in between. The chill didn’t matter anymore, nor did the snow, because all Lee could think about was Iorek’s cock throbbing inside of him.

Lee couldn’t muster the strength up to even talk anymore, nothing but groans and sharp cries from his throat as Iorek fucked into him. Iorek’s cock was just _barely_ the right size for this; any bigger, and Lee really didn’t know if he could take it quite as well as he did, but this size was perfect. It left him feeling stretched and almost forced open. Clenching and moving didn’t make a difference, because he was going to be as open as Iorek wanted.

Every forceful thrust, angled so perfectly, had Iorek’s cock brushing over Lee’s prostate. The pleasure from that alone was bruising and hot, leaving Lee with little more to do than drool against his bedroll. It felt so good, his entire body practically on fire from it as he worked desperately to meet every thrust. His cock ached but trying to move himself only resulted in being pressed harder down into the mat. If he couldn’t hold himself up, then Iorek’s weight on top of him forced him down.

“You’re a mess,” Iorek commented, but the fondness in his voice was there and obvious, enough that Lee felt a whole new rush of pleasure.

“Just keep fucking going,” Lee grunted back.

He felt so out of it, so _heavy_ with this weight inside of him. On top of him, even, as Iorek bored down against him. Their bodies moved together, rutting so desperately that every thrust felt like it worked right up through Lee’s lungs. He was breathless, flushed, and hot. Cock aching. Lee squeezed Iorek’s front ankles, trying to ground himself, but the best he could manage was pushing his head back against Iorek’s when Iorek nudged him.

Even Iorek’s breath was ragged at this point with the force he used. Never once did he slow down or weaken, every thrust just as hard as the first with the sole purpose of getting Lee _off_. Making him feel good. Each time they moved together, Lee tightened and clenched around him, which just had Iorek groaning. His own pleasure _growing_. He could do this for as long as he needed to, rutting hard into Lee. Fucking him. Would never make him work for it, either.

Lee just had to lay there; moving was his own choice, trying to meet Iorek’s thrusts to make them harder, deeper. Already, Iorek could get so deep, and the size of his cock was enough that he touched _everything_ as he thrust. Every nerve in Lee’s body was on fire, his hips shaking and pelvis burning.

“Want to— _fuck_ ,” Lee gasped, “touch myself.”

“Don’t need to.” Iorek’s voice punctuated with every hard thrust, and Lee just moaned. “I know you can get off like this—seen you do it before. Do it again.”

Another deep, desperate moan broke from Lee’s throat, because what else was he supposed to do? Say _no_? Iorek sounded so positively wrecked, like he _needed_ Lee to come like this, with nothing but a cock inside of him, and something tugged in Lee that made him want to give into that. Give Iorek what he was clearly looking so closely for.

“Fuck me,” Lee begged. “Harder—like you mean it, Iorek.”

Iorek’s own response was a rumbling growl. The way Lee had just said his name like that, right on the teetering edge of a moan as Iorek fucked into him again and again, had him moving impossibly faster. Impossibly harder. Whatever strength he still had left, he used it then, fucking himself into Lee just the way that Lee wanted. Every thrust, every collision between their bodies was hard and obscene, these wet noises between them as Iorek pulled away and pushed back inside.

Lee’s walls spasmed and squeezed around him, every moan weaker than the one before, but his body was shaking under Iorek’s force. It was all he could do to keep himself upright, and only Iorek’s head against his that kept him in the moment. He moved one hand from Iorek’s ankle to his head, grabbing right around his neck in those final moments just to brace himself. He rutted back _hard_ against Iorek, practically fucking himself until those jolts of pleasure turned into hard, unbearable waves.

When Lee came a second later, he shouted into the ground, shaking desperately as his cock throbbed and spurted between his thighs. He made a mess of his bed roll, but in the moment, he just didn’t _care_. Iorek didn’t stop moving, even when Lee went limp underneath him, exhausted and worn out now from the force of his climax.

“I—I can stop,” Iorek managed out, but by the way he sounded, Lee knew he didn’t want to. Lee didn’t want him to stop, either.

“Keep going,” Lee urged. “ _Fuck_ , you can—use me. Come inside me.”

Iorek groaned. “You would want that, wouldn’t you. And you get off calling me the desperate one.”

Lee had the response right on his tongue, but he couldn’t manage it. Iorek started moving all over again, his sudden thrusts hard and jarring. He breached through Lee again and again, keeping him open and _stretched_. Iorek’s movements were stuttered, this time, and desperate, like he was hurrying to finish.

He leaned himself down, wrapping his front legs around Lee to keep him in place. He couldn’t do it himself, anymore, too tired and wrung out. Iorek ground against him, keeping them close. When his body started to shake, everything reaching that overwhelming point, Iorek buried himself inside of Lee. Deep, _hard_ , right up against him with their heads pressed together. He came right after, a sudden jolt of his cock that was followed by a heavy, hot burst of spend.

Lee trembled under the feeling, Iorek’s hips still grinding against him as it continued. He groaned into Lee’s ear, pressing against his head as his climax worked through him. When it was done, he didn’t move. Iorek stayed right where he was, pressed up inside of Lee and crowding him down into the dirtied bed mat.

“See how long you can go when we’re someplace _safe_ ,” Iorek grunted. “Keep you on my cock until I’m done for once. _Breed_ you like you deserve.”

Lee shivered. “Fuck—” But that was all he could make out.

Iorek was still hard; Lee could feel it, but he didn’t complain when Iorek pulled out of him. As long as he was satisfied, that’s all that mattered, and Iorek hunkered down right beside him like that’s exactly what he was. Despite the mess on the bedroll, Lee just laid down right with him. He didn’t have much say in the matter, as Iorek’s front legs were still around him. Lee used one as a pillow while the other just rested over top of him, heavy paw over his chest to keep him there.

The snow was mostly done, but Lee hardly noticed the chill. With how closely he was pressed to Iorek and how Iorek still managed to be partially draped over him, he was warm. Content. That last thing Iorek had managed to say was going to keep him company no matter how long the night ahead of them managed to be.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  [Update Tumblr](https://oneofwebs.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Personal Tumblr!](https://tantumuna.tumblr.com)   
>  [My Twitter!](https://twitter.com/tantumunawrites)   
> 


End file.
